The purpose of this research is to develop the basic knowledge that is necessary for the understanding of bone remodeling in the femur of mature large mammals. There are two basic objectives of the proposed research. The first is to produce basic data on remodeling in mature bone, i.e., specific quantitative data relating remodeling rates to stress levels. The second is to develop a quantitative computational model for the remodeling process. The computational model will determine the changing characteristics of a mature bone due to a change in the mechanical loading of the bone, given the initial shape of the bone, the specified history of loading and certain mechanical properties of bone that are to be determined by the experiment proposed here. The computational model will be developed by a planned interaction of experiment and theoretical analysis.